


Birds to a Lighthouse by Katie Forsythe [Podfic]

by Sex_in_spats



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sex_in_spats/pseuds/Sex_in_spats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Every story has a Reichenbach, and this is theirs: what did James Moriarty do to cause Holmes to abandon his family for three years? Adult with warnings for violence, abuse, and explicit sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds to a Lighthouse by Katie Forsythe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birds to a Lighthouse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79793) by Katie Forsythe (wordstrings on A03). 



A podfic of Katie Forsythe's Birds to a Lighthouse. 

Version with music:

[Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cejsflsf8sltanz/Birds+to+a+Lighthouse+Part+1+%28with+music%29.mp3) (105 minutes, 105MB file)  
[Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x4tqhd85b6gd7bp/Birds+to+a+Lighthouse+Part+2+%28with+music%29.mp3) (144 minutes, 132MB file)  
[Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6mssccw9rncl71z/Birds+to+a+Lighthouse+Part+3+%28with+music%29.mp3) (105 minutes, 105MB file) (90 minutes, 82 MB file)

Version without music:

[Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8491o49iej9vura/Birds+to+a+Lighthouse+Part+One+%28no+music%29.mp3) (103 minutes, 104 MB file)  
[Part 2 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aw4em9kc13y4gli/Birds+to+a+Lighthouse+Part+Two+%28no+music%29.mp3) (143 minutes, 131 MB file)  
[Part 3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/56cf9a7m17bzw67/Birds+to+a+Lighthouse+Part+Three+%28no+music%29%282%29.mp3) (84 mins 82.0 MB file)

For those of you who want a cover, there is one on the reader's tumblr: http://heuristicdevice.tumblr.com/post/100712281222/birds-to-a-lighthouse-podfic#notes


End file.
